


Bang a Gong (Get It On)

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Walking With Dinosaurs
Genre: Dinosaurs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming, Violence is all dinosaur on dinosaur but I thought I'd tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: You're built like a car, oh yeah
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Bang a Gong (Get It On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CherryIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/gifts).



[Bang a Gong (Get It On)](https://vimeo.com/383376656) from [A. Non](https://vimeo.com/user107276641) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: rawr

Song: Bang a Gong (Get It On) by T.Rex


End file.
